Hermione's Need
by songbirdgirl
Summary: Hermione is bored and unhappy. Can Ginny's suggestion help? Gangbang, pwp, lemons almost right away. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was unhappy. It was a vauge, gnawing unhappiness, without any apparent cause, but none the less, it was so persistant she couldn't focus on her reading. She sighed and gazed unseeingly out of the window. Twirling her hair around her finger, she missed it when Ron asked her the same question twice.

"Hermione!"

"Hmm?"

"I asked what you put for number six."

"Oh. I don't know. I haven't gotten there yet."

"What do you mean, haven't gotten there yet?"

"I dunno. I'm just not there."

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked her.

"I guess not. Maybe I'll go lay down."

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ron asked after she left. Harry shrugged.

The girls' dormitory was empty when Hermione arrived. She knew the other girls where in various classes and activities. The windows were open, letting in a deliciously warm breeze. Hermione laid down on the bed and with a wave of her wand, the bed hangings closed around her. With a second wave, her clothes were off. A third, and she began to grow wet in between her legs. She began to touch her breasts, rubbing the nipples until they were hard. She smoothed her hands down her stomach, to the crevice in between her legs. She rubbed her fingers all over herself until she could hear little wet noises. She flicked her clit until she had to bite her lips to keep herself from crying out. She flicked her wand and transfigured her left hand into a phallic shape. She slid it in and out, faster and faster, until she finally shuttered and came, gasping as the walls of her pussy grasped the phallus. She cleaned herself up and redressed with a wave of her wand, and went back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had hoped that masturbating would clear up her blues, but if anything, it made it worse. She snapped at Harry twice, refused to help a third year who had lost her homework, and flat out ignored Ron, with whom she had been sleeping but steadily refused to date. Finally, Ginny pulled her aside at dinner.

"What on earth is going on with you Hermione?"

"No one can get it together Gin."

"Hermione, I think the problem is with you. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I feel so... frustrated. Irritated. I don't know what's causing it and I don't know how to fix it."

Ginny lowered her voice. "You need to get laid. Are you still hooking up with my brother?"

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Ginny, you know he wouldn't want me talking about that..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you seventeen or seven?"

"Yes, we're still sleeping together, but..."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "He's no good?"

"No, he's fine. It's just not..."

"Have you tried taking care of your self?

"Yes. No luck."  
"Hermione, you're a smart girl. You need to be stimualted. Your problem is you are bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah. You need to take a risk."

Just then, Draco walked into the Great Hall.

Ginny followed him with her eyes and then turned to Hermione. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione swallowed, and then nodded. Ginny got up and walked over to Draco. She whispered to him. He looked skeptical and glanced back at the Gryffindor table. He shook his head, but Ginny continued talking. After a little longer, he glanced back at the Gryffindor table again. He made direct eye contact with Hermione and smirked. Hermione blushed red to her hairline, but Draco was already looking away, back at Ginny. He nodded, and they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was perfecting the last bits of Hermione's costume.

"I don't know Ginny. This all seems a bit silly," she said doubtfully, plucking at her tight fitting clothes. Ginny had dressed her in a tight fitting white blouse and a short black skirt. Dark lipstick, a black bra, high heels, and a lack of panties completed the look.

"Trust me Hermione. I promise you'll have a great night. They'll love the brainy look."

Hermione blushed at the word _they_. All Ginny had told her about her planned evening was that she would be meeting some Slytherins in the Room of Requirement after midnight. She had borrowed Harry's cloak with the lame excuse of wanting to go to the library to finish the work she was too sick to finish earlier. He believed it. Hermione guessed that made her lame too. The thought was what she needed to spur herself on. She nodded. Ginny unbuttoned the top three buttons on the blouse, showing Hermione's boobs and just a peek of bra. Hermione took a deep breath, threw the cloak over herself, and set off. "Good luck!" she heard Ginny whisper as she closed the portrait hole.

Hermione moved towards the Room of Requirement quickly and without event. She took another deep breath and opened the door, pulling the cloak off as she did so. She froze, and if she was more herself, she would have realized the others in the room froze as well. She froze because she had come face to face with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. They froze because they were expecting bookish mudblood Hermione Granger, and standing before them was a slightly surprised looking sex bomb.

Hermione moved forward into the room, taking it all in. There were sheets on the floor and various wedges of furniture and what was clearly stocks. Hermione swallowed. "Hello," she said. Her voice cracked, and that was enough weakness for them to pull themselves together. They moved towards her, Draco guiding her further into the room.

"So, little Weasley told me you were looking for some excitment. We can excite you." Hermione blushed and paled, in turn. "You'll be a good little mudblood and do exactly what you're told. You will suck and fuck and use both your hands and all your holes. Once we're all done, you can go. Do you understand?" Hermione, unable to find her voice, nodded. Draco led her over to the stocks. He ripped her blouse open and bent her at the waist, locking her hands, ankles, and head in. He moved in front of her and pulled his pants down. He stroked himself a few times, and then guided himself into her very pink and wet mouth. She instantly began sucking and licking, and he quickly grew. Once he was nice and hard, he moved out of the way. His pink prick was followed by Nott's long, thin member, then Zabini's black, thick dick, then Crabbe's, which was averagely long and above averagely thick, and Goyle's, which was almost as thick as it was long. Hermione gagged on them, lapping up strings of precum, but each one moved a little too fast for her to really enjoy them.

Nott and Zabini each put themselves in her hands, and she began to stroke as Goyle put himself back in her mouth. He wrapped his meaty fists in her hair and yanked her head towards him, ramming himself down her throat. She gagged and choked on it until she thought she was going to throw up. She tried to jerk her head away but he pulled harder on her hair, causing her pain, as he blew his hot load in her throat. She went to spit it out but he cover her mouth and nose so she couldn't breath, forcing her to swallow it all. Zabini moved to her mouth next while Crabbe moved to her hand. He rubbed his swollen dick all over her face. Each took their turn getting handjobs and mouth fucking Hermione.

Once they had all had a turn cuming, Draco unlocked Hermione and grabbed her by the hair. Shoving her on her knees, he then dragged her by the hair across the room, leaving her to scramble quickly on her knees to keep up and avoid the pain. He thrust her down on the ground and kicked her in the ass, nudging her up onto a wedge. This particular wedge had restrainsts for the wrists and head. He strapped those in, which left her bent at the waist, legs wide open, unable to raise her head. Draco rubbed her arse, and then gave a loud smack. Having never been hit in his life, he was unsure how hard was _too_ hard, and Hermione's knees buckled. He shoved his fingers into her pussy and lifted her hips back up. "Up," he barked. Zabini sauntered over and entered her without so much as a word. Hermione almost buckled under the added weight, but he lifted her slightly off the floor, and the restraint around her neck made her start to turn red in the face and start to feel faint. After that, she made sure to keep her hips up, no matter how difficult it became.

After he came, Hermione was unhooked and dragged to another wedge. Crabbe laid down on it and waited expectently. She looked around, and Nott, deciding she was taking too long, shoved her in his direction. Up until this point, they had taken control, but now Hermione slowly and carefully lowered herself onto his cock. It was so big, her lips stuck in places on her way down as she was slowly stretched out. Crabbe's dick was easily the biggest in the room, and bigger than any she had seen outside. She was just adjusting to it when Goyle came over and shoved her flat down on her stomach on top of Crabbe. Spreading her legs wider, he spit on her pucked asshole and entered it in one deft thrust. Hermione thought Crabbe was too big for her, but both of them together made her feel like a chicken breast, butterfly cut and pounded thin. She had no doubt that they could feel each other through the thin layer of skin that seperated her two holes. And then they started thrusting. Each alternated, and it moved her entire body. She involuntarily cried out every single thrust. Zabini and Nott moved over to her mouth and forced themselves into her mouth together. Her entire body invaded, she widly thought, "They mean it when they talk about brotherhood being one of the defining traits of Slytherin."

After that, however, she didn't have much time for thinking. She shuttered and came, her holes clenching and fluttering around the dicks, and that was enough to send everyone else over the edge, grunting and graoning and cuming inside her. They all pulled out roughly, and Crabbe pushed her off of him. She landed on the floor. They all circled around her as Draco came over. He entered her mouth first. Hermione found herself thinking he tasted the best out of all of them. Next he moved into her pussy. On top of her, missionary style but with her legs lifted back behind his head, he trust in deliciously deep. He was only about five inches long, but with a slight curve downward. It made all of the difference. She came again, hard, crying out Draco's name. He flipped her over and slid into her asshole, no longer quite so puckered, and slammed over and over til he was very close, then he pulled out and joined the others stroking themselves around her. About the same time, they finished all over her. Draco came all over her hair.

"That's never going to come out of that frizzy mop," he said with a self-satisfied smirk. Hermione lay on the floor, covered in cum. "You were a lot of fun, for a mudblood. Let us know if you ever want another round," he told her over his shoulder as they filed out the door.

As Hermione lay there, she felt sore and used and very, very satisfied. She knew she had to get going, but wanted to clean up, and a shower appeared. As she bathed, she realized she felt she was set for a while, and smiled to herself.

The next day, Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She blushed as she passed the Slytherin table, and while the boys glanced up at her, and Draco smirked, no one made a move to further interact with her. She reached her own table and met Ginny's eye.

"Have a nice night?" Ginny asked casually.

"Very," Hermione answered with another blush. "But how did you know they would do it?" she whispered.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Experience," she whispered back.


End file.
